gailcarrigerfandomcom-20200213-history
Linette de Limmone
Lady Linette de Limmone teaches music and creative arts, intelligence gathering, principles of deceit, fundamental espionage, and rudimentary seduction at Madame Geraldine's Finishing Academy for Young Ladies of Quality. She seems to be from northern England or the East End, according to her accent. Her classroom is a combination conservatory, boudoir, and house of ill repute. Appearance She has a medium build, pale skin, and a halo of dyed blonde curls. She is described as "theatrically pretty," with a nice figure, modulated voice, and smells of lavender. She favors pastel gowns and wears an excess of face paint, making her look older than she actually is. "Everything about her was a trick of expectation, making the truth impossible to wheedle out."Manners & Mutiny, chapter 8 Personality History Lady Linette used to be a famous actress before she taught at Mademoiselle Geraldine's. After the closure of Mademoiselle Gerladine's, Lady Linette opens an acting school in London that most likely operates with a similar clandestine curriculum to the previous school. Mabel Dair is counted among her students at the new school. In the books ''[[Etiquette & Espionage|'Etiquette & Espionage']] ''Coming soon. ''Curtsies & Conspiracies ''Coming soon. ''Waistcoats & Weaponry ''Coming soon. ''Manners & Mutiny ''Coming soon. Trivia * Lady Linette smells of elderflowers (a common ingredient in gin). Images FSQUoteMoney.jpg FSCurtsy.jpg FSStyle.jpg FSTheater.jpg Lady Linette copy 2.jpg|Lady Linette Quotes * “Excellent. Ignorance is most undervalued in a student.” (Etiquette & Espionage, Lesson 4) * “We are an institution of high learning and higher manners. We simply cannot shoot first; it isn’t done. Now, remember that, Miss Temminnick, do—a lady never shoots first. She asks questions, then she shoots.” (Etiquette & Espionage, Lesson 5) * "Lady Linette says style is everything; one's shoes are as important as one's thoughts, and possibly more powerful in the correct context." (Etiquette & Espionage, Lesson 6) * “Very good, Monique. Perfect as always. Next time, Sidheag, smaller handkerchief. A lady carries embroidered muslin, not-what on earth is that? A square of tweed? Really, girl! Dimity, watch your balance, and red? Dear, not red. You're not ready for red. Red is only for the advanced deployment of handkerchiefs.” (Etiquette & Espionage, Lesson 7) * "No one ever said learning etiquette and espionage would be easy, my dear." (Etiquette & Espionage, Lesson 7) * “Even children, Lady Linette said, must be allowed some time to conspire together.” (Etiquette & Espionage, Lesson 12) * “It takes a great deal of money to acquire a look of not having spent any at all.” (Curtsies & Conspiracies, The 4th Test) * "Lady Linette did not hold with obvious flirting. Flirting, yes, but not obvious flirting.” (Curtsies & Conspiracies, The 4th Test) * "A lady must always be prepared. Snacks are an essential part of espionage."Manners & Mutiny, chapter 12 * "Never enter a situation, social or strategic, without understanding the personnel and protocols in place. In other words, it is always better to know the state, color, and number of handkerchiefs in a room before you blow anyone's nose." * “After every unladylike action, there must be an equal and opposite reaction. Consider the necessary, analyze the consequences, clean up the mess.” (Manners & Mutiny, Crisis Four) * “A lady must always be prepared. Snacks are an essential part of espionage.” (Manners & Mutiny, Crisis Twelve) References Category:Characters Category:Finishing School characters Category:Parasolverse Characters